


To Hell

by Awesomerigby



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomerigby/pseuds/Awesomerigby
Summary: Kikyo manages to drag Inuyasha to hell. Determined to bring him back, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Myoga, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken venture into the underworld where they meet new and old enemies.





	1. Chapter 1

To Hell

Kagome tapped the side of her cheek with her mechanical pencil and let out a sigh. Inuyasha was angry at her for leaving so suddenly, but she didn’t have much of a choice. She was already behind on her schoolwork, and at this rate, she would be lucky if she was even able to take the high school entrance exam. 

She scanned over her paper, groaned when she realized she made a mistake on her math homework, and started to erase. She erased with so much force, the paper began to tear. 

“Oh, no!” she cried. “Ugh!” 

“Kagome?” her mother asked, opening her bedroom door. “Is everything alright?” 

“Yeah,” she replied solemnly. “It’s just…” 

“I know.” Mrs. Higurashi put a plate of sliced apples on Kagome’s desk. “I thought you might like a snack.” 

“Thanks, Mom.” Kagome picked up a slice and bit into it. She chewed slowly while keeping her eyes on the paper. She was looking at the tear more than anything else caused by her frantic erasing. “Sometimes it feels like I’ll never pass middle school.” She felt a hand press onto her shoulder. 

“Don’t say that, Kagome,” her mother said. “I am so proud of you. Anyone doing what you do would disregard their other responsibilities, but look at you. Despite the dangers of the Feudal Era, you still work hard.” 

Kagome smiled; her mother always knew how to make her feel better. “Yeah. Well, I better get back to work. I’m almost done, then I’ll head back.” 

“Alright.” She kissed her daughter’s head before leaving the room and closing the door. 

Kagome glanced over her shoulder at the closed door. It was more than her schoolwork that bothered her, she realized. Her mother, grandfather, and little brother, they must worry about her everyday. 

She bit her lip and continued her work. That was what kept her going, her family, as well as Inuyasha and the others. She fought against so many demons and that wretched Naraku, not only to end his evil, but to also keep herself alive. She could never put her family through that. 

As she worked, Kagome bit into the apple slices, grateful for her mother. Once the assignment was finished--hopefully with correct answers--Kagome packed her large yellow backpack with books and clothes. She slung it over her shoulder, wincing as it pressed into her skin, and tried to get downstairs as fast as she could. 

Her family was in the living room. Sota was on the floor, playing a video game that made a lot of beeping and screaming noises. Kagome looked at the screen and grimaced as Sota blasted someone’s head off. She had seen enough carnage to last her a lifetime. Her mother read a magazine on home improvement. And her grandfather was reading the newspaper while scratching Buyo behind the ear. 

“Hey!” Kagome said, gaining their attention. She took off her backpack, and it thudded loudly. 

Sota paused his game. “You’re leaving, Kagome?” 

“Yeah. I promised Inuyasha I wouldn’t be gone too long.” She frowned when her mother’s face fell. “I’ll be back as soon as I can, I promise.” Kagome went into the kitchen to grab snacks and stuff for her friends, then rejoined her family. “Well, I’m off.” 

They followed Kagome outside and into the Higurashi Shrine where the Bone Eater’s Well waited for Kagome.

She hugged her family, taking a rather long time removing herself from her mother. She took in her scent; the urge to cry was overwhelming. When she pulled back, she had regained her composure and gave them a big smile. 

“Take care!” her mother called as she jumped into the well. 

“Go get em, Sis!” Sota shouted. 

“Be careful, Kagome!” her grandfather added. “I’ll come up with new illnesses for you!” 

“Nothing too weird!” Kagome called back, laughing. 

* * *

Inuyasha wasn’t there to help her out when Kagome returned. Sango was the one sitting at its edge. 

When Kagome’s feet made a thud, Sango looked into the well and put her hand out to take Kagome’s backpack. She stumbled under its weight, and put it to the ground before it fell. 

“Kagome,” she said as she pulled her friend out. “All is well in your time, I trust?” 

“Thanks, Sango, and yeah! It’s all fine!”

“Is it me or is your bag heavier than usual?” 

Kagome blushed. “I brought extra books; I really need to catch up. Oh, Inuyasha is going to celebrate when he finds out I have to do all this. Where is he, anyway?” 

“I’m not sure. He ran off a little while ago. It was stuffy in Kaede’s hut, so it’s no wonder he wanted fresh air. Kirara and Shippo also left for the same reason.” 

If Sango hadn’t told her that Shippo and Kirara left for fresh air, too, she would have suspected Inuyasha went out for a different reason. Though there were no Shinidamachū in sight, her thoughts went to Kikyo. When Kikyo was around, Inuyasha just couldn’t stay away. 

Kagome picked up her bag and followed Sango. On instinct, she glanced at the sky, but saw nothing. Perhaps Inuyasha _did_ go to get some air. 

“Lady Kagome,” Miroku said upon seeing her. “I am glad to see you. You are well?” 

“Yeah, why?” Could he sense her discomfort? 

“I’m only asking.” 

“Right.” Why was she so paranoid? He was just asking how she was, like a friend would ask; it didn’t mean anything. 

“Kagome!” a young voice called out. Shippo ran to her, with Kirara behind him. They jumped onto her shoulders. Kirara mewled happily. “I’m so glad you’re back! Inuyasha’s been mean to me, and I’ve been waiting for you to sit him!” 

Kagome laughed. “I’ll be sure to give him the message. Is he coming back soon?” 

“Probably. He left before Kirara or I did.” 

“Hmm…” 

“Is something wrong?” Shippo asked. 

“Oh, I’m fine. I brought you snacks, so let’s go inside and enjoy them.” They went into Kaede’s hut, where the old priestess was mixing herbs in a bowl. “Hello, Kaede.” 

“Ah, Kagome, hello.” 

“Any progress, Lady Kaede?” Miroku asked. 

“The herbs should be ready for boiling in a few minutes. Once that is done, I will visit young Hiyori.” 

Kagome blinked. Hiyori was a rather spunky girl, always loud and hyper. She never once heard of her getting sick. “What happened to Hiyori, Kaede?” 

Kaede put the bowl aside and looked at Kagome, her good eye shining with sadness. “I am not sure. Her mother told me she collapsed after returning from the woods yesterday. She has been running a fever since then.” 

Kagome wondered what could have happened. She hoped it wasn’t anything serious, like a demon wound. Kaede would fix this, as she always did. 

Shippo dug through Kagome’s bag, stopping only when he found his favorite cherry lollipops. He ripped one open and stuck it into his mouth. “Thank you, Kagome!” 

“You’re welcome.” She looked over at the flap separating the inside from the outside. “I’m going to look for Inuyasha.” They hadn’t parted on good terms. It would be better if she found him and apologized, even if he was being completely irrational about the whole thing. 

“Be careful, Kagome,” Sango warned. “Whatever hurt Hiyori may still be out there.” 

“I will.” She showed them that she had her bow and arrow before leaving. 

_ Wonder where that guy could be_, she thought. _ Probably brooding like every time I leave. _Kagome smiled at that. It was nice that he was upset when she wasn’t around. 

Kagome went into the woods, assuming Inuyasha wasn’t in the village. As she entered, she felt a strange presence. She was about to pull out an arrow when the aura wrapped around her body. It wasn’t like a snake, trying to crush her. It was gentle. She doubted it was the thing that hurt Hiyori. 

Kagome looked out; the thing took shape. A gasp escaped her mouth at the sight of the Shinidamachū, slowly flying around her. Part of wondered if she imagined it. After all, she was paranoid enough about Inuyasha’s motives. But, there was no mistaking it. It felt real, and she had seen enough of these to know what they were. 

Why was it so close to her? As soon as she asked herself, it started to fly away. It flew too slowly, as though it wanted her to follow. She didn’t want to, except her legs moved on their own. 

Inuyasha was with Kikyo, she knew it. She wanted to run away, but she couldn’t. Kikyo was luring her; she wanted her to see the hold she continued to have on Inuyasha. She wanted to show her Inuyasha would always be hers. 

_ I don’t want to see it_, Kagome thought hopelessly. _ I don’t want him to leave me. _ That was what Kikyo wanted. 

The Shinidamachū continued to lead the way. When it finally stopped--after what felt like a year--it hovered in the air. It lead Kagome to the Sacred Tree, and she could clearly see them. 

Kagome couldn’t bear to watch Inuyasha part with her, not here. This was where they met. This was where it started. 

“Inuyasha,” Kikyo said softly. Her hands ghosted over his cheeks. “You cannot truly forget me; I cannot truly forget you.” 

“I know.” 

“And no matter how badly I wish to destroy Naraku, I do not have a place here.” She gripped at his Robe of the Fire Rat. “I am dead, Inuyasha; I cannot stay in the world of the living.”

“Naraku deceived us all. We have to kill him.” 

“_We _ don’t have to do anything,” Kikyo corrected. “The demon slayer and the monk, your brother, they all wish for his death. Destroying him won’t bring us together, Inuyasha, but this will.” Her lips parted. 

Kagome’s eyes widened when she realized what was happening. She had seen this once before. Kikyo tried to drag Inuyasha to hell, and she was doing it again. Last time, Kagome’s voice brought him back, but she couldn’t speak now. No matter how much she tried. It was as though the Shinidamachū cut her voice off. She would have to do something else to get his attention. 

She would run into his direction. Once he saw her, he would free himself from Kikyo. She tried to lift her legs, and Kikyo raised a hand. She didn’t look at Kagome as she extended her index finger. Kagome felt a powerful shiver, and her legs buckled. 

_ Damn you, Kikyo! _

Kikyo allowed herself a glance. Her eyes were cold. Her eyes said, _ Your efforts are useless. You have no place with him. _

Kikyo turned back to Inuyasha, who didn’t notice she had looked elsewhere. “Inuyasha,” she said. “Stay with me.” She moved closer to him and pressed his lips to hers. Kagome felt her heart pang. Kikyo sighed, and her head fell against his chest. “Inuyasha…” 

Kagome felt her throat and legs loosen, as though Kikyo was letting her guard down during her moment of vulnerability. She rushed into the woods before the Shinidamachū could stop her. 

“Inuyasha!” she screamed. “Don’t do it!” 

It seemed like her voice connected to him. He stiffened and began to pull away from Kikyo. 

“Kagome?” he asked. He turned his head, but Kikyo clutched even tighter, and he looked back to the priestess, as if Kagome was never there. 

“Come with me to hell,” Kikyo said darkly. “There is nothing for you here.” There was a light, and the ground started to shake. 

“No, Inuyasha!” Kagome shouted. This time, her voice did nothing; he was too far gone. 

A hole formed, and it was just like last time. Inuyasha and Kikyo, their arms around one another, were sinking into the ground. Last time, Kagome used her voice, but now, Kikyo’s hold on him was too tight. 

“Inuyasha!”

“It’s over, girl!” Kikyo shouted. “We will be together.” 

“Kagome!” Sango ran to her friend’s side. Miroku, Shippo, Kaede, and Kirara were right behind her. 

“Sister Kikyo,” Kaede said. 

“Kaede, allow me this. Haven’t I suffered enough?” 

“Kagome,” Sango said. “What’s happening?” 

“Kikyo, she…” Kagome’s voice failed her. “Oh, Inuyasha…” Kagome ran again, opening her arms to embrace him. 

It was a futile attempt. Kikyo constructed a barrier, and Kagome was knocked off her feet. She would’ve fell to the ground if Miroku had not caught her.

“Inuyasha!” he yelled. “Don’t give in!”

“He can’t hear you,” Kikyo said coolly. She continued to drag Inuyasha, until they were finally out of sight. 

“INUYASHA!” Kagome cried. She ran to the hole they had sunk into and pounded it with her fists. “Inuyasha, Inuyasha!” She dug until she was so tired, she collapsed.

“Kagome…” Sango said beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome didn’t move from the hole that Kikyo and Inuyasha left. She sobbed into her knees, while Sango did her best to comfort her. She wanted it to be a bad dream. She was still in her time, asleep over her dreadful math homework, and Inuyasha was waiting by the well, annoyed as usual. She’d give anything for that. 

Kagome looked up at the Sacred Tree. It was too cruel. To make her part with Inuyasha under the same tree they met, the same tree from which she freed him. Did Kikyo want her to resent this place as much as she did? Well, that wasn’t going to happen. The only thing Kagome resented was Kikyo. 

“They left behind no other trace than this crater,” Miroku commented. “Where did Lady Kikyo take him, Lady Kaede?” 

Kaede was loath to answer, but she did. “Hell.” 

“Hell?!” Shippo gasped. “How can she do that?” 

“You forget, Kikyo is dead. She struggles with her place on this earth, and because of her pain and suffering, she cannot truly find peace. The only place she believes she belongs is in hell.” 

“But, why drag Inuyasha?” Shippo cried. 

“She wants to die with him.” 

Kagome grimaced. This was why Kikyo deserved him more than she ever would. Kikyo died for him, continued to struggle for him, and wanted to be with him more than anything else. Kagome had two out of three, but because she was still alive, she was unworthy. 

“What do we do?” Sango asked. “It was clear Inuyasha was not of sound mind when Kikyo took him. If his mind was clear, there is no way he would have gone with her.” 

Kagome almost snorted. Whatever feelings Inuyasha had for her, he longed to be with Kikyo. Still, she couldn’t deny the truth in Sango’s words. He pulled away from Kikyo when he heard Kagome’s voice. He only stopped when Kikyo held on even tighter. 

“It seems to me,” Miroku spoke up, “that the only way to get Inuyasha is to go into the underworld ourselves. Before you say anything,” he added when Shippo’s mouth dropped open, “Inuyasha is our friend. He has been there for us. It seems right that we do this for him.” 

“That’s all very well, Miroku,” Sango said, “but we don’t know how to get into the underworld. If there is a portal, I do not know of it.” 

“Nor do I. Lady Kaede?” 

Kaede looked uncomfortable. “I have heard of such tales, but never have I experienced any such thing.” 

Kagome wasn’t sure what she wanted. She wanted to save him, but she was positive that in hell, he would be no different from how he was today. He would still be under Kikyo’s control. If they went to him, and he flat out refused to return with them, Kagome wasn’t sure how she would bear it. 

“Can we go back to Kaede’s?” Kagome asked. It was the first thing she had said since Inuyasha disappeared. 

“Of course.” Sango helped her up, and they walked back to the village. 

“Lady Kaede?” a woman asked as they passed her hut. “Is the essence nearly complete? It seems Hiyori’s fever has gotten worse.” 

Kagome pitied Kaede. She had a lot on her mind because of Kikyo, and there was also Hiyori. “It will be ready within the hour,” the old woman answered. 

“Lady Kaede, it is late,” Miroku pointed out. “Your body cannot take the strain.” 

“It is no matter,” she said. “It won’t take long.” 

Once they were back at Kaede’s hut, Kagome said, “I’ll help you. It’s the least I can do.” 

Kaede looked at Kagome. There was no hint of gratefulness in her eye. She seemed sad and disconnected. “No. You have gone through a great deal.” 

Kaede’s pity made Kagome feel cold. She understood, but she didn’t want to let it prevent her from being useful. “Kaede, I…” 

The old woman didn’t answer. She took out herbs and started smashing them. She didn’t even look at Kagome. 

“Kagome, you should get some rest,” Sango advised. 

“How can I? I can’t even imagine what’s happening.” Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes. Every time Kikyo was around, she was reduced to nothing. Like she never removed the seal from Inuaysha, as though she hadn’t stayed by his side. He even admitted she made him happy! But, it seemed it meant nothing now. She doubted he was thinking of her now. How could he, when he and Kikyo could finally be together? 

“This is stupid!” Shippo grumbled. “Stupid Inuyasha. Never thinks of anyone but himself!” 

Kagome knew that wasn’t true. He saved them many times, but at this moment, she couldn’t help but agree with Shippo. “I think I’ll get some sleep,” she said. 

She went to her sleeping bad and got underneath it. It was warm, but she felt cold and alone. She dug her fingers into her pillow and let out a tearful gasp. There was a creaking noise. She was sure someone--probably Sango--was going to go to her, but no one approached. She was glad for that; she wanted to be alone. 

* * *

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and sniffed the night sky. There were the scents of lowlife demons, blood, flowers, and the sweet scent of Rin, who was behind him. She was leading Ah and Un, her two headed dragon. 

“Is something wrong, Lord Sesshomaru?” Jaken asked. 

“I’m not sure,” he answered. 

Rin sniffed the air as well, even though her nose could never be a match for his. “I smell flowers!” 

“Well, of course you do, you idiot!” Jaken snapped. “There are flowers right there!” 

“You don’t need to be so rude, Master Jaken!” 

Sesshomaru ignored their banter as Jaken began yelling at Rin. He looked around. There was nothing suspicious. There were only stars and the clouds, which moved slowly across the blackened sky. Yet, something felt off. It was almost as if something--or someone--vanished off the face of the earth. 

“Lord Sesshomaru?” Rin asked politely. 

He looked at over at her. She had won the fight against Jaken. The imp was on the ground, seething. “Let’s go,” Sesshomaru ordered.

* * *

Kikyo was in Inuyasha’s arms, her grip tightening with every second. The blue light shrouded around him. 

“Inuyasha, come with me…” 

Kagome hid in the shadows, her eyes widening. The ground shook. “Inuyasha, no!” She ran in front of the Sacred Tree--the tree that meant so much--and yelled his name loudly. 

Kikyo’s body shuddered, and the light started to fade. Her grip loosened, and she fell to the ground with a painful gasp. 

“Kagome!” Inuyasha bounded to her. 

“Inuyasha…” 

Kikyo rose to her feet. Her long hair blew in the wind. “You choose her? I understand; I am not one of the living, am I?” She turned her gaze from the two, and her Shinidamachū lifted her into the air. 

Once she was out of sight, Inuyasha stroked Kagome’s cheek; her eyes fluttered shut. “I’m sorry.” 

“I know.” It didn’t matter. He wasn’t in his right mind, and now, they were together. 

It was a dream that Kikyo went through with it. She was glad she was wrong. She didn’t know what she would do without him. 

Suddenly, the sunlight peeked through Kaede’s hut and hit Kagome’s eyes. She groaned and rubbed them. Her eyes opened, and she found that she was in her sleeping bag. 

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were sleeping. Kaede wasn’t there, probably gathering more herbs. 

And… Inuyasha was not there either. 

Kagome sighed, and Shippo stirred. 

“Kagome?” he asked tiredly. He yawned and stretched. He must have forgotten Kirara was on his stomach because she fell off and mewled when she hit the floor. She shook and rubbed at her head before bounding over to sleep next to Sango. 

“Hi, Shippo,” Kagome said. She tried to smile, but it was difficult. 

“What time is it?” 

Kagome got up to open the flap. The sun was shining, but it was cold. It was probably just past dawn. 

“Early,” she answered. “You wanna sleep in?” 

His yawn that followed answered her question, but he shook his head. “No, I wanna find Inuyasha.” 

Kagome smiled softly and went through the flap. As expected, Kaede was gathering herbs. 

“Kagome, you are alright to be up?” 

Kagome blushed. “Please, Kaede, don’t make it sound like I’m injured. I’m fine. Well, hurt, but fine. I just can’t believe Kikyo did this!” She frowned. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t speak ill of your sister.” 

To her surprise, Kaede shrugged. “While I care for my sister, this relationship is not healthy. They cannot be how they once were. Kikyo is dead, and nothing can change that. All I want is for her to find peace and pass on. And what I want for you is to be happy. It is no secret that you and Inuyasha share a special bond.” 

Kagome blushed again, but it made her feel better. Kaede was almost like a grandmother to her. Her own grandmother died when she was young, and she never had that sort of relationship. “Thank you, Kaede.” Kagome knelt down to hug her. “Don’t worry, I’ll fix this.” 

Kaede smiled. “I know you will.” 

Kagome went back inside. Sango and Miroku were awake and were talking in hushed voices. They weren’t hushed enough, Kagome realized, as she could hear what they were saying. 

“Once we save him, we have to know,” Sango was saying. 

“Of course,” Miroku agreed. “As it was very clear, he was not in his right mind when it happened. We need his mind to be clear before we ask him. He has to make a choice.” 

“A choice about whether to stay with me or Kikyo, right?” Kagome asked. 

They jumped. “Oh, Kagome! How long were you standing there?” Sango asked. 

“Long enough.” 

“Lady Kagome, I apologize,” Miroku started. 

“Don’t be.” She raised a hand to stop him. “To be quite honest, it’s something I need to know myself. Even though I hope it doesn’t turn out the way I fear, I can accept it. At least then, I don’t have to keep on hoping.” 

Sango frowned. “Kagome, sit down. We need to discuss how we plan to go about this rescue.” 

Kagome nodded and took a seat. She laughed when she saw that Shippo was asleep again. 

“Finding a portal to the underworld will be a challenge,” Miroku warned. “And once we get inside, it’ll be even worse. However, we will talk about that once we cross that bridge. The question we have to deal with now is…” 

“How do we get there?” Sango finished. “It does not sound like an easy task, and I doubt our search will come without difficulties.” 

Kagome was silent. She wished she could help, but there was no easy answer to this question. She had dealt with very difficult things here in the Feudal Era, but this would test her strength and bravery. 

From their expressions, she could tell that Sango and Miroku were as stumped as she was. This might be more challenging than defeating Naraku. 

“Maybe…” Sango started. 

“Yeah?” Kagome leaned forward. 

“Inuyasha’s older brother has dealt with his fair share of hellish things. I know we have, too, but maybe the answer lies within a demon. 

Miroku shook his head. “You forget, Sango. Sesshomaru despises Inuyasha. Why would he help us save him?” 

A true smile appeared on Kagome’s face. “Let’s go find him. I don’t think Sesshomaru would take too kindly the fact that he wasn’t the one to send Inuyasha to hell.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru couldn’t tell why he felt so off today. The scent of the world felt different. There was something missing, but he didn’t know what. He tried to forget it, but it nagged at the back of his mind so often that he found himself thinking about it constantly. Rin and Jaken didn’t try to engage Sesshomaru in any conversation while he pondered. 

Sesshomaru took a deep sniff. The scent had changed again. It was not because whatever was bothering him changed, but because someone was approaching. He glanced up to see Inuyasha’s friends upon their demon cat. 

Almost as soon as Kirara landed, Kagome jumped off and ran to Sesshomaru. 

“Oh, look!” Rin announced. “It’s Kagome!” 

“The human girl,” Sesshomaru regarded her coldly. “What do you want?” 

“It’s Inuyasha,” she said at once. “Kikyo’s dragged him into hell! We need to find a portal.” 

Sesshomau didn’t say anything. So, that was why the scent of the world had changed so drastically. He stared at Kagome, his expression blank. Finally he said, “The dead priestess, yes? Why should that concern me?” 

Kagome frowned. “Why should it concern you?” she repeated, throwing her hands up. “Why, I’m surprised I even need to tell you.” 

Sesshomaru waited, interested in what reason she had. 

“Didn’t you say that you wanted to be the one who killed Inuyasha?” 

His lips parted slightly, and his back stiffened. 

“Well,” she continued. “How can you send Inuyasha to hell if the dead priestess has done it already?” 

A smirk appeared on the demon’s face. “You’re a clever girl, aren’t you?” 

“What are you saying, Lord Sesshomaru?” Jaken exclaimed. “You can’t possibly mean to go into the underworld to save that idiotic half-breed!” 

“Be quiet, Jaken. Before I kill you.” Jaken sank back. “You do make an excellent point. I am aware that Inuyasha and this Kikyo have a history. Of course she’d drag him into hell. I would only want him back to the world of the living so I can send him back to the underworld myself.” He stepped forward, his chest nearly bumping into Kagome, and looked down at her. “Surely, you must keep that in mind. “Out of the frying pan, into the fire” I believe is the expression.” 

Kagome gulped. For a moment, he thought she would decline, but then she nodded. “I understand.” 

“Very, well then. I fear I do not have the answer you seek. However, I know of someone who may. Shall I take you to her?” 

“Yes!” Kagome said at once. 

“Jaken, Rin, let’s go.” 

“Yes, my lord!” Rin snapped at the reins of Ah and Un, and it sprang into action. 

Kagome rejoined Sango, Miroku, and Shippo on Kirara, while Jaken flew on Sesshomaru’s fluff. 

* * *

The travel to the person Sesshomaru had in mind wasn’t very long, but it was getting dark. Kagome wasn’t surprised. Anyone who knew how to get into the underworld had to be very dark indeed. 

They found Kagura lying on a tree branch. Her eyes were closed, and she was fanning herself. She opened her eyes when they approached, most likely because of their scents. 

Kagura sat up straight, and a smirk played on her lips at the sight of her visitors. “Well, well, well. To what do I have the pleasure?” 

“These fools seek passage to the underworld,” Sesshomaru answered simply. 

Kagura’s eyes scanned the group. “I see Inuyasha is missing.” 

“That’s why we need to get into hell,” Kagome explained. “Kikyo took him.” 

Kagura shrugged. “That woman always did give me the creeps. So, you think I know the way?” She sighed and fanned herself some more. Kagome feared she would tell them she had no idea how to get there, and Sesshomaru was mistaken in his judgement. “Lucky for you, I do,” she said. “I have ventured there once or twice. For no particular reason. Just curious.” 

Miroku laughed. “I find that hard to believe. In the underworld you’ll find the most heinous of demons. You were searching for a way to sever yourself from Naraku.” 

Kagura looked annoyed. “You think you’re so smart, monk. But, yes, you’re right.” 

“Will you help us?” Kagome asked hopefully. 

“I think I shall. Without Inuyasha, Naraku’s death will not come soon. I need him if I want to gain my freedom. Okay. First things first; we need to find a demon. His name is Hakajin.” 

“Hakajin?” Sango asked. 

“Sounds like the name of a sword,” Shippo said. 

“Kanna!” Kagura called out. 

The young girl emerged from seemingly out of nowhere. Her white locks were blowing in the winds Kagura created, but her face remained expressionless. She held her mirror. 

“We need you to find Hakajin,” Kagura said. 

“Kagura,” Kanna replied. “Hakajin is not someone to be trifled with.” 

“Don’t you think I know that? I won’t get my freedom if we don’t do this. Just find him.” 

Kanna did not argue. She turned her mirror until there was a clear image of a demon. He was old, thick as a stick, with stringy black hair and pointed ears. He was standing over a rug of armor and swords. Kagome didn’t how Kagura would be able to find him just by this image. Suddenly, the image pulled out, and there was a large mountain in the background. 

“I know where that is,” Sango said, pointing. “My father took me when I was younger. It’s not too far from here.” 

Kagura hopped from the tree branch. “Shall we go?” she asked. 

They went off into the direction where Hakajin would be. 

Shippo and Jaken were the only ones visibly frightened. Shippo clutched to Kagome’s shirt, looking as though he would soon faint, while Jaken clutched to Sesshomaru’s fluff. 

“There!” Kagura shouted when she spotted him. Even from up high, Kagome could see a lanky man with jet black hair. She couldn’t see his face, but she was certain he was the demon they were looking for. 

Upon closer inspection, Hakajin’s pointed ears bore small ruby studs, and he had fangs protruding from his mouth. Kagome didn’t see fangs in the mirror. Hakajin took a deep breath, and the fangs went back inside his mouth, as if they were never there. 

He jumped slightly when Sesshomaru landed loudly behind him. Hakajin turned around, and a wicked smile appeared on his face. 

“Lord Sesshomaru,” he said; he had a slight nasal. 

“Funny, I thought you didn’t know how to get into the underworld,” Kagome said accusingly. 

Sesshomaru didn’t look embarrassed. He merely shrugged. 

The lanky demon cracked his knuckles--the sound was so disturbing that Shippo scurried behind Kagome’s legs--and peered into Sesshomaru’s face. 

“And I see you have brought Kagura with you. What may I do for you?” 

“We seek passage to the underworld,” Kagome answered at once. It was the first time Hakajin studied her. His eyes went wide. 

“The priestess…” 

“Yes, I know!” Kagome shouted. “I look like Kikyo. I’ve heard it before, so let’s just get down to business, okay?” 

Miroku let out a low whistle. “Lady Kagome is very impressive.” 

Hakajin glared at her. “Fine. Passage to the underworld, you say? What’s in it for me?” 

Kagome bristled. She didn’t have anything of value except for the jewel shards. Inuyasha would never forgive her if she gave those up for him. Her hand went to her necklace, and she clutched it. 

The demon turned slowly to Sesshomaru. “I recall you owe me a debt, Lord.” Kagome sighed in relief that he didn’t care about her shards. 

“Lord Sesshomaru, owe you a debt?” Jaken laughed. “Like he would ever require your services!” 

“Shut up, Jaken,” Sesshomaru snapped. “If you recall, Hakajin, I owe you nothing. I disposed of that demon for you.” 

Hakajin snorted. “You did not kill him. You injured him, but it was my sword that dealt the final blow. No, you owe me something else. I gave you that sword!” 

Sesshomaru’s hand went to his sword. “None of these, as you can tell. Your so-called “Destroyer” wasn’t aptly named. Should have been called the “Destroyed.” One stroke against an enemy, and it withered away. You were lucky I even wounded that enemy of yours.” His eyes grew colder, and Kagome could see he was itching to hack off Hakijin’s head. 

“There must be something we can do,” Sango spoke up. “We need to get into hell.” 

Hakajin ran a long tongue over his lips. “There is one thing, but I require that Lord Sesshomaru be the one to fulfill my request.” 

A small laugh escaped Sesshomaru’s lips. “You’re delusional, old man. I have no need or want to go into hell. There is just someone in there that needs to come back here, so I can kill him.” 

“Lord Sesshomaru?” Rin asked. “If we are not staying, may we leave soon? I wish to collect flowers.” 

“Insolent child!” Jaken yelled. “This is no time for such stupid whims!” 

“Jaken, once again, shut up,” Sesshomaru ordered. 

Hakajin’s eyes narrowed. He flexed his fingers, and suddenly, he zoomed away with such a speed that it was as if he turned invisible for a moment. Kagome couldn’t see where he had gone, but when she heard Rin’s screams, he was behind his cloth of treasures. He held Rin in the air by the scruff of her orange kimono. 

“Oh, no, Rin!” Kagome shouted. 

“I can tell she is precious to you,” Hakajin said nastily. 

“Lord Sesshomaru!” Rin cried. 

Sesshomaru was about to step forward, but he stopped when Hakajin used his free hand to unsheathe his sword. He held it to Rin’s neck. She grew very quiet as she stared at the blade with fear in her eyes. 

“Not so fast.” He lowered the sword from her neck and cut into the air. The slice left behind a portal. Beyond it, Kagome saw pitch black, flecked with what looked to be red stars. 

_ The underworld! _she thought. 

“That must be it,” Miroku voiced. 

Hakajin grinned and tossed Rin into the portal. Her screams were loud, and they didn’t fade until long after he made another slice and closed it up. 

Sesshomaru growled. “Damn you!” 

“What shall you do now? Leave the human girl to perish, or follow her and give me what I want?” 

“Looks like I have no choice,” he mumbled. “What do you want?” 

“There is a demon in there. He goes by the name of Yatari. One of the most heinous demons ever lived. He slaughtered villages, ate the children, and skinned the parents.” Kagome felt sick just thinking about it. “And he has a sword called HakaiSuru.” 

“Destroy? Ironic.” 

“The sword died with him and was sent to the underworld. Such a precious blade. Bring me that sword, and you may go in there and find that girl. Oh, and if you’re thinking you’ll find her as soon as you enter the portal, you’re sorely mistaken. In the few moments she’s been in hell, she has already gone thousands of miles from that spot.” 

Sesshomaru flexed his fingers, as if he was going for his sword. His hand dropped, probably knowing that if he killed Hakajin he’d have no way of getting Rin. 

“We have a deal,” he said coldly. 

“Quick question,” Kagome said. “How do we get out once we’re done?” 

“Good question, girly,” Hakajin said. Kagome was annoyed with that pet name. “You will find another demon in there. Garakin.” 

Kagura shuddered. “I hate that guy. Such a creep. He makes you do a blood sacrifice. Each of you in order to open the portal back.” 

“Blood?” Sango asked. “Why?” 

“He says he needs it to activate the portal, but honestly, I think he drinks it.” 

“Open the damn portal, then,” Sesshomaru ordered. “I’ll find that Yatari and take his sword. But, if you try anything funny when we return, you will regret it.” Kagome knew he was serious. 

Hakajin wasn’t phased by the threat. He smiled and nodded. “And who will be joining you?” 

“All of us,” Kagome said. 

“Nope, not all,” Kagura corrected. “I have no wish to go back there. Just find Inuyasha and bring him back, so he can end Naraku once and for all. Good luck,” she added, as she walked past them. She slowly walked past Sesshomaru. Her hand went out to brush his fur. “Be careful, you hear?” she told him with a wink before removing the feather from her bun and taking off into the air. 

“Is it me or did she just wink at him?” Miroku whispered to Sango. 

“No, I definitely saw that.” 

“Anyway,” Sesshomaru said loudly to distract them from their current subject. “Let’s go, Hakajin.” 

Hakajin ran a finger over his blade before slicing into the air like before. 

This portal was larger, probably because more people would be traveling through it. Kagome gulped. 

“Kagome,” Sango said. “Let’s hold onto each other. We don’t want to get separated in there.” 

“Right.” They would be fighting for their lives against some of the most horrible demons. Naraku would soon have a place in there. 

They got onto Kirara. Shippo held onto Kagome’s back, while Sango and Miroku each grabbed one of her arms. 

Jaken held onto Sesshomaru, and mumbled a prayer that he would not die. 

“Sesshomaru,” Kagome said. “You’re not going to hold onto us?” 

“Insolence,” she heard Jaken whisper. “She calls you by your first name.” 

“No, I will not,” Sesshomaru answered. “I have no wish to waste my strength saving Inuyasha. My only reason for coming was to provide some aid. But, now it is personal, and Rin is my priority. I leave Inuyasha in your hands, and if we happen to meet in the underworld, so be it.” 

Before Kagome could say anything, Sesshomaru leapt. Jaken screamed. 

“Better hurry, young ones,” Hakajin sang. “That portal won’t stay open forever.” 

“Let’s go, Kirara!” Sango yelled, and the two-tailed cat sprang into action. As soon as they entered, the portal closed behind them. 


	4. Chapter 4

It was so dark in here Kagome could barely see a thing. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw the black skies with red flecks better than before. It was odd. She expected it to be more hot and fiery, but maybe they’d find that place later. She wasn’t complaining, though. 

“Demons,” Shippo whimpered. Kagome looked down, and sure enough, there were many demons. Most of them were just lying there, either ignoring or not seeing them. 

“Lows,” Miroku whispered. “I’ve read about them. They deserve hell, but they are not particularly evil.” 

“Will they attack us?” Shippo asked.

“Most likely not. They probably just want to stay here without any fighting. However, do not provoke them.” 

“You don’t have to tell me twice!” the young kitsune shouted. 

Kagome scoured the ground, hoping to find Inuyasha or Kikyo in the mess of demons. No luck, though. There were only those demons, sleeping as if they wanted nothing to do with them. 

“I wonder how big this place is,” she mused out loud. Hopefully they found them before Kikyo was able to take control of Inuyasha completely. 

“I’ve never been here,” Sango said, “but I wouldn’t be surprised if it was a vast as the sea. Maybe bigger. It’ll take all our strength to find and bring Inuyasha back.” 

Kagome pursed her lips.  _ Please, Inuyasha. Don’t leave me. _

* * *

The ride through this part of hell was slow and maddening. It felt like years as they went through the sky, ignoring the demons that were ignoring them. Kagome wondered how Sesshomaru was faring. He wasn’t anywhere near them, so he was probably in a more intense part. He was probably fighting right now. 

Shippo groaned. “I’m tired,” he complained. “This feels like an eternity.” 

“I know,” Miroku commented. “I suppose we shouldn’t be surprised. Of course it would be different and difficult.” 

Kagome sighed. She wondered how her reunion with Inuyasha would turn out. Would he call out her name and embrace her, or would he simply turn her away in favor of Kikyo? She felt tears sting the back of her eyes. It wouldn’t be like that. It shouldn’t be like that. 

Kagome was so lost in her thoughts that it wasn’t until Sango’s scream that she looked up with a start to find that they had collided with a herd of demons. 

“Living!” the demons cried. 

“And we plan to stay that way!” Kagome shouted. 

“Hiraikotsu!” Sango shouted, tossing her boomerang at the demons. It did considerable damage, breaking through the herd, and causing their bodies to fall in a heap on the ground. “Was that enough?” 

“For now,” Miroku confirmed. “Being in the underworld, chances are that these demons will regenerate in some time. We better get out of here while we can.” 

Kagome’s heart wouldn't stop pounding against her chest. The sudden barrage of demons really spooked her, and even though they were weak, they seemed determined to rip them to pieces. She could only imagine how bad they would be as they continued. More likely than not, Inuyasha and Kikyo were in the darkes part of hell, where the priestess could be sure that no one would come after them. Oh, how she was wrong. 

“This is so scary,” Shippo cried. “But, I don’t want to go back. I want to find that Inuyasha!” 

“I have a feeling things will get even worse,” Sango mused. “But, maybe this will be good training for when we finally face off against Naraku for the last time.” 

“Nice to see the bright side of things, Sango.” Miroku smiled. His hand went to her backside, and slowly, but surely, it lowered until it was caressing her rear. Sango flinched at his touch, and turned around so fast Kagome was sure she was going to fall into the sea of demons. 

The demon slayer’s face had gone completely red with both anger and embarrassment. Her hand came across the monk’s face, and wiped his smile off. When Sango’s hand lowered, there was a big red handprint on Miroku’s cheek. 

“That’s what you get,” Shippo said. 

Miroku said nothing. He smiled again and rubbed at the mark with his index finger. 

Kagome laughed softly. This journey was sure to be a dangerous one, but she knew she had to feel lucky to have such amazing friends as these. She knew they wanted to save Inuyasha so he could help them defeat Naraku, but she knew that wasn’t all it was. They wanted to save Inuyasha because he was their friend, and they wanted Kagome to be happy. She was grateful for that. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were like family to her. Her family away from her real one. And both families made her the luckiest girl in the world. 

* * *

“This is extremely difficult,” Sango said. They were floating lazily through the air. They hadn’t run into any more demons since then, but it was only a matter of time. Especially since it seemed they weren’t getting any closer to being out of this area. Everything looked the same. Even the snoozing demons below seemed to be the same ones they passed an hour and a half ago. 

“I agree,” Miroku nodded. “But, it will only get worse.” He looked down at his right hand, and let out a deep sigh. “My Wind Tunnel should prove useful, but these demons will be nonstop. If I strain myself…” 

“Then you’ll just have to not strain yourself!” Sango snapped. Her expression softened, and she smiled sadly. “Sorry, Miroku. I just don’t want you to overdo it, you know.” 

“Thank you, Sango. I’ll do my best. Luckily, I will not be the only one fighting in here. I think I can rely on all of you, and you, Shippo.” 

Shippo jumped. “Me? What is my foxfire gonna do for the demons?” 

Miroku laughed and patted the young fox demon on the head. “It will do plenty. I have faith in you.” 

Shippo smiled when Miroku praised him. “I’m still scared,” he admitted. 

“Nothing to be ashamed about,” Kagome told him. “We are in hell, after all.” She smiled sadly. They had their plates full with Naraku, and all the mayhem he had been throwing at them. Yet, this seemed far more strenuous. It was really funny how far Kagome had come from worrying about her schoolwork to worry about surviving a demon attack. “I wonder if I could have stopped it, somehow.” 

“Kagome,” Sango said firmly. “You mustn’t blame yourself. Kikyo is a mysterious being, with mysterious powers. And you mustn’t worry, either,” she added, as though reading her friend’s mind. “The fact that Kikyo had to put Inuyasha under some sort of spell to get him to do what she wanted… it means that he would never be dragged into hell willingly.” 

Kagome supposed that was true. Kikyo did have to use her powers to get Inuyasha to do what she wanted, but it still didn’t change the fact that one time in his relationship with Kagome, he willingly chose Kikyo. If she hadn’t turned up at the well and talked to him that day- asking if she could stay with him- he probably would have died with the priestess.

“It’s not the first time,” Kagome answered. “It was before we met you, Sango. Inuyasha had found out Kikyo survived after falling off a cliff after her first resurrection. I found her first, and she used her Shinidamachū to bind me to a tree. Inuyasha couldn’t even see me, and she tried dragging him into hell. She didn’t succeed because my voice reached him.” She only hoped that this time, her voice would be strong enough to penetrate him. 

“I find it sad that she has to resort to old tricks,” Miroku said. “But, old tricks can be broken by old methods. I believe your voice will work again to save our half-demon friend.” 

Kagome shrugged. “I really hope so, because her powers seemed to have increased from last time.”

“It will,” Sango said. She sounded confident, and Kagome wished she could feel the same way as she did. 

* * *

Sesshomaru raised his hand, his index finger extending until his whip of light emerged. As the herd of demons tore after him, he merely scoffed. With a simple turn of his foot, he spun around, and the whip of light smacked into the demons, rendering them useless. They fell into a heap near Sesshomaru’s feet. He kicked one of the heads, and Jaken nearly toppled over it. 

“Lord Sesshomaru, how do we intend to find Rin in this massive place? She could be anywhere!” 

“I don’t appreciate the underestimation,” he replied coldly. “I have no doubts that I will be able to find and save her.” 

“We also have to find that Yatari fellow to retrieve that sword Hakajin covets so badly.” Sesshomaru continued walking. 

“Hmm…” 

“My Lord?” 

“I suppose there is nothing wrong with keeping my promise, is there?” 

“Were you planning not to?” There was a hint of fear in the imp’s voice, wondering what sort of danger they would be in upon returning should his Lord not keep his end of the bargain. 

“If I get this sword from Yatari, and return it to the world of the living, that will be that. That is what I promised him, did I not?” 

Jaken took a moment to recall the finer details of Sesshomaru’s deal with Hakajin. He nodded fervently. “Yes, my Lord! That is what you said!” 

A slight smirk formed on Sesshomaru’s face. “I shall bring that sword to the surface, but I shall not let him have it. I will use his “precious blade,” as he calls it to end that miserable bastard’s life.” 

Jaken was still frightened about this ordeal. No matter how skilled his Lord was, he had no doubts that Hakajin was a clever demon, and might not succumb to such a plan. Still, there was no use in doubting Sesshomaru. Rin’s abduction had angered him greatly, and if there was one thing about Sesshomaru you did not want to mess with, it was his fondness for Rin. Hakajin would most likely suffer for what he had done. 

“Yes, my Lord. A brilliant plan, indeed.” 


End file.
